Technology industry at present usually has high demand on power supply stability. To meet this end a redundant power supply has been developed. The redundant power supply mainly includes a primary power supply, a secondary power supply for backup and a power integration panel. When power supply is started the power integration panel receives electric power output from the primary power supply and the secondary power supply to supply to a load. The power integration panel also regulates the received power to generate a voltage required in operation of motherboards.
Moreover, in order to facilitate fast repairs and maintenance of the primary power supply or the secondary power supply the conventional redundant power supply generally has the power integration panel located at a distal end of a casing to make loading and unloading of the primary power supply or the secondary power supply easier, such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. 1357550 and M459676. However, in practice during power supply operation of the redundant power supply the power integration panel still has malfunction risk. Due to the conventional power integration panel is located at the distal end of the casing, technicians have to sequentially remove the primary power supply and the secondary power supply from the casing to do repairs and maintenance of the power integration panel. In addition, once the redundant power supply is finished in production the power regulation function of the power integration panel is fixed and cannot be changed according to actual implementation requirements. Hence the problem of power loss could take place.